Fuego contra Fuego
by lechucita ambarina
Summary: Un pequeño songfic que es mas fic que songfic a fin de cuentas... pero bueno! Una canción corta, pero me gusta, y espero que la disfruten tanto como yo! :D Porrfiiiis! muchísimos reviews!!!


Bueeee.. aqui estoy, y no he podido continuar mi fic de "un secreto especial". Ok!!! lo he intentado! pero han pasado mil cosas con mi compu, y la borraron, y es un "cuete" poner toodoo lo que borraron y ah... para entretenerme un rato a mi y a ustedes les pongo este Songfic. Una canción que no sé de quien es originalmente, pero que canta Nicho Hinojosa (me encanta Nicho Hinojosa!!! los mexicanos ya saben a quién me refiero). Bue... parece mas fic que songfic, pero bueno...La canción está en ** y la historia está sin nada. Aaaah! se me olvida, la canción se llama "fuego contra fuego". Va! -*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Es un día soleado, y toda la mañana he estado haciendo un poco de deberes en la biblioteca. Junto con Ron y Hermione me la he pasado buscando para una investigación especial de Pociones, preparación para el EXTASIS. Yo estoy en una mesa rodeada de libros y pergaminos, escribiendo sobre las funciones que tiene la sangre de dragón. Hermione, mientras tanto, busca detrás de las estanterías. En eso, sale de ellas con un libro en la mano. Volteo hacia ella, y encuentro su mirada. Ella me sonríe con dulzura, y yo admiro su belleza. No puedo creer aún lo tonto que he sido estos años, sin darme cuenta de lo hermosa que es ella. Pero todo cambará hoy. Hoy se lo diré. Ron está absorto, lejos de nosotros dos, platicando con Lavender en la sección de Transformaciones, y amenos que tenga un oido de radar no podría escuchar lo que le digo a Hermione. Es ahora o nunca.  
  
*Sin querer me he vuelto a enamorar, no será que siempre ocurre a mi edad. Fue un amor relámpago que me acercó a ti.*  
  
-Hermione... -¿Si, Harry?- contesta ella, poniendo el libro en la mesa y mirándome. -Tengo algo muy importante que decirte -dije, bajando la voz, y acercándome más a ella. -Te escucho  
  
Me detengo... no encuentro las palabras adecuadas. En eso, tomo su mano delicadamente, y ella se sorprende por mi acto, ruborizándose. Yo le lanzo una tímida sonrisa, y con un gesto le indico que se acerque más. Mi boca llega a su oido.  
  
-Hermione... ¿sabes que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida?- le digo con un tono suave. Ella me mira a los ojos, estupefacta. Yo tomo con más fuerza su mano, la miro a los ojos y murmuro: -Te amo Ella no puede hablar, me mira aún a los ojos, sin poder creer lo que oye.  
  
*Eres mi principio, mi final, el infierno, el cielo y todo lo demás. Con un beso tímido te di mi corazón.*  
  
-Hermione... ¿querrías ser mi novia? -Yo... Harry, yo... -Shh..- le digo, poniendo mi dedo en su boca.  
  
Sin previo aviso, me levanté, y la jalé de la mano. Salimos apresurados de la biblioteca, sin decir ni adiós a Ron. Ella me dice:  
  
-Harry, ¿a donde vamos? -Espera.  
  
Seguimos corriendo, hasta llegar al vestíbulo. La llevé afuera y me detuve. Después corrí otro tramo, hasta llegar a una zona apartada del bosque, que nos cubría de miradas indiscretas.  
  
-Ahora si puedes responderme- dije, sonriéndole. -Creo que...-Se detuvo. Se detuvo cuando yo besé sus labios suavemente. Nos separamos, y ella musitó levemente "si", con los ojos todavía cerrados. Yo volví a acercarme a ella, y rocé sus labios con los míos. Después nos volvimos a besar, muy dulcemente. Ella pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y yo la tomé delicadamente de la cintura. Después de un tiempo, volvimos a separar nuestros labios, pero seguíamos abrazados. Ella me miró con la mirada más dulce que hubiera visto nunca, una mirada enamorada. Yo le devolví la mirada, seguida de un sonrisa leve en mi cara.  
  
-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo... -dije, acompañando cada frase con un beso en sus mejillas. -Yo también, Harry. Mil veces te amo. -dijo, muy suavemente.  
  
*Fuego contra fuego es amar, fuego del que no puedo escapar. Donde nadie oye mi voz ahí te espero yo.  
  
Fuego contra fuego es amar, y no lo podemos evitar. No le busca explicación, lo nuestro es puro amor.*  
  
-Pensé que... que nunca me harías caso-dijo Hermione, sorprendida. Los dos estábamos sentados sobre la hierba, con las manos entrelazadas. -Pues pensaste mal. Desde primero he sentido algo más por ti que amistad, pero no me atrevía... e intentaba no pensar en ello fijándome en Cho Chang, pero nunca te pude olvidar. Cada día te amé más. Y todo creció desde cuarto... -Pues yo desde primero he estado locamente enamorada de ti, pero nunca creí que me correspondieras. Te he dado todo este tiempo indirectas, pero tu no me correspondías, así que pensé que tu no me... querías a mi como yo a ti - dijo ella, mirándome con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas. -Pero... ¡Mione! ¿cómo pudiste pensarlo? Es que yo nunca capté esas indirectas de las que me hablas. Es solo que yo estoy un poco tonto, pero no llores...- dije, acercándome a ella y pasándole mi brazo derecho por sus hombros. Alcé mi mano y enjugué sus ojos. Ella sonrió levemente.  
  
*Sin querer me he vuelto a enamorar, no será que siempre ocurre a mi edad. Con un beso tímido te di mi corazón."  
  
Besé su mejilla izquierda, que se puso roja como tomate.  
  
-Venga, te invito un helado. Pero ya no llores, ¿si? Que se me parte el alma en dos-dije, y le guiñé un ojo. -Está bien. Ya no lloro, no más, por que ya te tengo a ti- dijo ella, sonriéndome. Me levanté de la hierba y le tendí una mano para que ella también se levantara.Se paró, se me acercó, y se puso de puntitas para darme un beso en mi mejilla derecha. -No seas tímida-le dije, y le di un largo beso un sus labios. ¡Qué dulces son sus labios! Nunca había probado cosa tan rica y dulce como eso. Si pudiera, nunca me separaría de ellos. Lamentablemente nos tuvimos que separar. Nos sacudimos la hierba, y luego la tomé de la mano derecha, y así nos fuimos hasta el castillo.  
  
-¡Dios, los deberes! - dijo Hermione, preocupada, cuando íbamos por unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo. -No te preocupes, hoy olvídate de todo eso. Ya iremos después por ellos, o Ron los recogerá.  
  
Seguimos caminando, tomados de la mano. Llegamos a las cocinas y pedí a Dobby un par de helados. Hermione pidió uno de chocolate y fresa (su favorito) y yo uno con solo chocolate. En secreto le pedí a Dobby que los pusiera en la misma copa, y después, cuando los trajo, simuló una equivocación, y yo dije:  
  
-Bueno, no habrá por qué desperdiciar un helado tan rico, cambiándolo por copas separadas. Así está bien, Dobby. No te preocupes. Sólo dame dos cucharas y así queda todo arreglado.  
  
-¡Está bien, Harry Potter, señor!- Dobby se inclinó y me trajo rápidamente dos cucharas.  
  
-Gracias, ¡Adiós! -dijo Hermione, despidiéndose, al ver que yo ya la jalaba a la puerta.  
  
Salimos de las cocinas y nos besamos. Después fuimos a un cuarto que había descubierto con el mapa del merodeador. Era un cuarto pequeño, tenía sólo una mesa con dos sillas a cada lado y una vela en el centro. Yo lo había arreglado para la ocasión. La senté y recorrí su silla con caballerosidad. Después me senté yo y puse el helado en el centro de la mesa. Le di una cuchara a Hermione, tomé la mía y con ella agarré un poco de helado de chocolate. Después se lo ofrecí a Hermione, quien me sonrió ruborizada.  
  
-Ah, no! No... definitivamente no. No soy una bebé, no me siento así- dijo, pícaramente. -Anda, Mione!Andale, anaaanee, she que queres- dije, adoptando una voz de bebé. Ella soltó la carcajada y yo también. -Bueno, pues... -aceptó por fin. Acerqué más la cuchara a su boca y ella la abrió. Así seguí dándole helado, al igual que ella me dió a mi. Nos divertimos un buen rato, y cuando terminamos estábamos manchados de chocolate y fresa por casi toda la cara, pues estábamos jugando a hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, y Hermione no tenía muy buena puntería ni con los ojos abiertos, así que mucho menos cerrados.  
  
Después dejamos la copa y las cucharas ahí, seguramente un elfo llegaría a limpiar después. Me levanté de la mesa y ayudé a Hermione a levantarse también. Después, casi cuando salíamos de ahí, la arrinconé en una pared. Y ella empezó a reír.  
  
-Harry! Haaaarry! Déjame salir, o qué, ¿piensas dejarme aqui todo el día?- dijo ella, entre risas. -Siiiii! que nadie mas te vea, ni te quiera, solo yo!-dije. -jajajajajaajjaa! ¿Tánto me quieres?-dijo, con su sonrisa radiante y perfecta. -Te quiero taaaanto! Me gustaría que supieras lo muchísimo que te quiero... -dije, y la empecé a besar en toda su cara. -Qué bueno que el sentimiento es recíproco-dijo Hermione.  
  
Nos seguimos besando mucho rato más, abrazados muy fuertemente, como si no debieramos soltarnos para no caer y hundirnos en un profundo abismo. Nuestros besos, en un principio tiernos y suaves, subieron de intensidad. Ella empezó a besar mi cuello, con suavidad, pero después lo hizo más salvajemente. Yo la imité, y pronto nuestros besos llegaron un poco más abajo. Después me detuve.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?-me preguntó Hermione, extrañada. -No se... tal vez es demasiado rápido. Llevamos apenas... cuatro horas de novios. -dije, un poco sorprendido. -Jejeje... si, creo que tienes razón. -Mione, pero no por esto creas que no te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazón, pero creo que ninguno de los dos está preparado para esto. Yo estoy dispuesto a entregar todo por ti, pero creo que a su debido tiempo. ¿No crees?- dije, sin separarme del todo de ella. -Pienso lo mismo, Harry- dijo, mirandome a los ojos dulcemente. -Bueno... gracias-dije, sonriéndole tímidamente. -No tienes nada que agradecer- ella me besó suavemente en los labios, y después me tomó de la mano. -Vamos.. creo que ya se estarán preguntando por nosotros dos-le dije.  
  
*Fuego contra fuego es amar, fuego del que no puedo escapar. Donde nadie oye mi voz ahí te espero yo.  
  
Fuego contra fuego es amar, y no lo podemos evitar. No le busca explicación, lo nuestro es puro amor.*  
  
Después nos encaminamos a la Sala Común, de la mano. Ella iba radiante y, aunque yo no lo demostrara tanto, iba igual o más felíz que ella. Sentía fuego al mirarla, y al tocarla la temperatura se tornaba cálida en mi cuerpo. Ella me irradiaba calor. (tampoco sean malpensados, no anda con la "calentura" todavía, Harry aqui es algo decente :P). Yo me sentía taaan a gusto con ella, no había nada mejor que tenerla cerca.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Fiiiin  
  
A veeeeer! estaba leyendo fics de harry/hermi por pura curiosidad, y oyendo la canción se me prendió la chispa de la loquera y me puse a escribir como loca, así que este es el producto de mi loquera! Espero les haya gustado! Y porfas, muchos reviews!!!! Tal vez el fic no tenga que ver con la canción, debería haber estado más apasionado, lo se, pero espero no les resulte inconveniente. Bueee! Por ahora me despido!  
  
ByE!!!!!  
  
Pooooorfa, muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisimos reviews!!!!! 


End file.
